


Daddy

by griffin_black



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffin_black/pseuds/griffin_black
Summary: Steve can’t breathe. He’s falling into blackness. The word “please” tripping, fumbling out between close kisses.





	Daddy

Steve’s cock is straining, dripping, needing so badly to come. Bucky bites at the swell of one pec, purposefully not touching Steve where he needs it the most. Steve, flushed and throbbing, drops his head and whines.

“Please…please Buck, I need it.” The words tumble from his mouth. He can feel Bucky smile against his chest. “I can’t…I can’t…please Bucky.” Steve’s hands strain against his bonds at the small of his back. 

“Please what, baby boy?” Bucky’s fingers trail dangerously close to Steve’s wet rim, sending shudders down his spine and making him whimper. 

“Hush, baby,” Bucky croons, running his fingers through Steve’s disheveled hair. “Gonna give you what you need, gonna take such good care of you Stevie but, first you have to say it again.”

Bucky licks at Steve’s tits, driving him fucking crazy, when he’s already a mess. “Fuck.” Steve breaks. “Please, Daddy.” The word punches out of him like a curse, shame burning through him like fire. 

“So good. You’re so good for me baby.” Bucky claims his mouth and slides two fingers inside of him, all warm and wet and so fucking ready. 

Steve can’t breathe. He’s falling into blackness. The word “please” tripping, fumbling out between close kisses. Bucky finally touches his cock, metal hand body-warm, smearing the blurt of pre-come at the tip with his thumb and starts tugging him off while he finger fucks his ass. Steve’s so close. All it really takes is Bucky crooking his fingers inside and Steve’s shooting all over Bucky’s hand. Bucky bites down gently on Steve’s lip, drinking in all the beautiful sounds he makes. 

“It’s my turn baby.” Bucky fumbles to free Steve’s hands. “You’re gonna sit on Daddy’s cock and ride me ’til I fill you up. Sound good baby? Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Bucky’s eyes keep flicking to Steve’s face to check this is all alright.

Shame and lust swoop in Steve’s belly.

His embarrassment is so entwined with arousal he can barely think straight. He shakes off the impending lethargy from coming and follows Bucky down, hovering over him, so close. He has to do what his daddy says. It’s the only thing that will make everything okay. Bucky palms his flanks, squeezes and spreads his ass. Steve holds Bucky’s cock, lets it brush over his hole, sparking his nerves, and presses down, taking it all in. It’s a tight, hot slide. Bucky’s fingers trail over his wet, stretched rim. Steve gasps sharply. 

“You’re doing so good Stevie. Wanna see you bounce on my cock baby boy. I know you want to be good for me. You look so good like this, so damn beautiful.” 

Steve bottoms out, shuddering and shaking. “Bucky,” he moans. 

Bucky leans up and kisses Steve’s chest over to a nipple and rolls his hips. 

Steve’s cock is already coming back to attention. He grinds down on Bucky and does what he’s been told — he rides him, working up a rhythm. 

“You like being filled, don’t you Stevie? You can’t get enough.”

“No. Never enough. Never Daddy. I need you inside, claiming me, filling me up. Want you to fill me up Daddy. I need it.” The words are pouring out now. All the filthy things Steve’s usually too prudish to say out loud are now laid bare. 

Steve works his ass on Bucky’s hard, hot cock, his hands steadied against Bucky’s chest. He slides a palm up Bucky’s sternum to his throat and leans forward for a better angle. “Feel so good Buck. Gonna give it to me? Haven’t I been good? Don’t I deserve your come, Daddy?”

Bucky bites his lip and grasps Steve’s hips, feeling his muscles contract with each new thrust. Steve slows a fraction and Bucky takes over, fucking into Steve from below. 

“Oh god, Steve…I’m, mm gonna…” 

“Please…please come inside me Daddy, want you to come.”

Bucky’s rhythm goes erratic then. Mouth slack, he presses his head back, and comes, pulsing inside Steve so hard and hot it almost hurts. Bucky’s cock pops out and one more spurt lands across Steve’s asshole. 

Steve’s sitting on his knees, still straddling Bucky. 

“Bucky, I’m so close, I want to come again for you. I’m so…” 

Steve reaches back and Bucky watches him fill his ass back up with his own fingers. A shuddery spasm goes through Bucky’s body at the sight. 

“You were made to be filled. I wish I was back there, baby. I’d help you out with my tongue, taste myself inside you. Make you even wetter.”

Steve’s eyes fly open at these words as he fucks himself, gaze zeroed in on Bucky’s face. Bucky bats Steve’s hand away from his cock, wanting him to come just from being filled up, and reaches for his hole, slipping another finger in alongside Steve’s own. Steve comes with a cry, all over Bucky’s chest, their fingers pressed snug against his sweet spot. 

“You’re so goddamn beautiful Stevie.” 

Bucky drags his flesh fingers through the come on his chest and slaps it across Steve’s face with a smirk.

“Hey!” Steve chuckles and catches Bucky’s hand to suck each finger clean.


End file.
